


Snow Misadventures

by NikAdair



Series: You're My Forever Loves [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Winter misadventures, based off my own snow misadventures, bokuakakuroken, his car gets stuck in the snow more than once, kenma hates winter and snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: The cold was what told him it was going to be a bad day.Well, not the cold persay. Though the draft coming through the window didn’t help (of which Kenma made a mental note to have Akaashi reseal soon). That was only a factor to his annoyance. It was more the white flakes that were blowing in the wind that made him loathe ever waking up.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: You're My Forever Loves [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864117
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Snow Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, there is no timeline to this series. Though this fic is set after the last one, maybe like a month later? I don’t know, really.  
> This one is also based on my own snow misadventures of the day and my own hatred of winter and snow. And because of this, Kenma is the one has the crappy car and hates the snow.  
> Also, ignore the fact that this isn't the most well written thing. It’s currently 2:05am and I couldn’t get this idea out of my head.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

The cold was what told him it was going to be a bad day.

Well, not the cold persay. Though the draft coming through the window didn’t help (of which Kenma made a mental note to have Akaashi reseal soon). That was only a factor to his annoyance. It was more the white flakes that were blowing in the wind that made him loathe ever waking up.

With Kuroo away for a family thing, the cafe had him scheduled for Kuroo’s opening shift. Which meant waking up far too early and well before the sun rose. Kenma groaned, turning his alarm off and rolling over, seeking out the warmth of Bokuto beside him. He didn’t want to get out of bed, but he knew he had to.

He sighed, letting himself stay curled against Bokuto’s side for a minute longer before making himself sit up. The cold made him shiver, and he pulled the sleeves of his hoodie (or, the hoodie he’d stolen from Bokuto) over his hands. He could see light coming through the bottom of the closed door, as well a soft music filtering in.

Kenma smiled and laughed under his breath. “Why is he up this early?” he asked himself, finally getting the courage to get out of bed and away from the warmth that beckoned him to stay for another few hours. He padded out of the room, careful to close the door as quietly as possible, even though he knew it would take more than a closing door to wake Bokuto.

The hallway was only slightly warmer, and he cursed the fact that he lived with polar bears. Unlike his boyfriends, Kenma didn’t retain heat like they did. He lived in hoodies almost year round, and the others always gave him crap for it.

He blinked a little as he walked into the kitchen, finding Akaashi leaning against the counter, book in hand. He’d been reading a lot more recently, and this morning was no exception. Kenma squinted a little, sleep still making things a little fuzzy. It took a minute, but he could make out the words ‘The Song of Achilles’. He guessed it was where Akaashi’s recent obsession with Greek mythology had come from.

“You know, with the way you’re squinting, you’d almost think you needed glasses,” Akaashi mused, eye flicking up from his book long enough to catch his eyes before looking back at it. He was smirking, and it made Kenma frown a little.

“Not everyone is a morning person like you,” Kenma grumbled, shuffling over to the already made pot of coffee. It was still hot, steam curling out the top, and he silently thanked Akaashi for making it.

“You act as though I actually went to bed last night,” Akaashi said, flipping the page.

Kenma poured himself a cup of coffee, mixing in sugar and cream, before giving Akaashi a look. “I thought we promised that we’d fix our sleep schedules for Kuroo and Bokuto.”

Akaashi shrugged. “Yeah, well, you know.” He waved his hands, as though that explained it. It very much didn’t. But Kenma could guess at what he meant.

“Promise me you’ll take a nap while I’m at work?” he asked, walking to the living room to look out the window. Despite the lack of sunlight, Kenma could see that the snow was coming down heavier than he would’ve liked. His car was fairly covered, and the streets weren’t looking favourable.

Akaashi appeared at his side, also looking out the window. “Or, you call in and stay home and take a nap with me.”

“You know I can’t. It’s only me and my manager this morning.”

“I highly doubt anyone is going out in this weather. Besides, we still haven’t gotten the four wheel drive fixed on your car yet.”

Kenma frowned, watching the snow. “I can’t call in.” He turned away from the window, checking the time with a sigh. “I should leave soon because of the snow.”

“Just be safe, okay?”

“I will be, don’t worry.”

-.-.-

Not that there was much for Akaashi to worry about.

Kenma really regretted not doing as Akaashi suggested. As soon as he stepped outside, he wanted to go back in. The wind was blowing much faster than he’d thought, making the snow swirl and fly every which way. The snow was already up to his ankles, and he could tell that there was at least a couple inches already accumulated.

He slipped his way to his car, nearly falling on his ass several times. He turned the heater up as far as it could as soon as he was inside it, and he sighed. His hands were frozen and his hair was sticking to his face from the melted snow. Kenma turned on his wipers, hoping that they would move, and all but cheered when they did. The snow fell away, letting light into the vehicle.

Driving, however, was a totally different issue. Getting down the hill to the main road wasn’t a problem. He took it slow, only drifting a little when he turned the corner. But as soon as he started up the hill, he knew it was going to be a battle to get to work.

His car made it a quarter of the way up without any issues, but as the hill got steeper, his car started slowing down and sliding. It fishtailed and stuttered, unable to cover any ground, and eventually it stopped, the tires spinning but the car going nowhere.

“Oh, come on,” Kenma said, revving the engine in hopes of getting the car to move. All it succeeded in doing was cause it to fishtail again. He sighed in frustration, leaning his forehead against the steering wheel. “I fucking hate winter.”

He gave himself a minute to breathe, and put the car in reverse. It was gonna be slow going, backing back down the hill, but there was no way for him to turn around. Kenma kept his eyes glued to the rear view mirror, letting his foot off the brake every so often and moving the steering wheel just enough to keep from hitting the curb.

He was halfway down when he hit a slick spot and his car swerved into said curb. “Goddamnit!” Kenma put the car in drive and cranked the wheel to the side, trying -- and failing -- to get away from the curb. “ _ Goddamnit! _ ”

Kenma hit his steering wheel, half yelling in frustration as he spent far too much time getting away from the curb enough to not hit anything, and as soon as he hit the bottom the hill, he breathed a sigh of relief. He knew getting back to his parking spot was not going to happen, so instead, he parked on the side of the road (facing the wrong way, much to his frustration) and turned his car off.

“Fuck winter,” he muttered as he texted his manager, telling him that he wasn’t able to make it to work. It was another minute before he got a response, being told that it’d be safer if he stayed home and that his manager would text him if he needed him to come in.

He sighed, leaning his head against the wheel, and only moved when the chill started getting to him. Kenma made his way back to his apartment, finding Akaashi curled up on the couch. He kicked off his shoes and shook the snow from his hair. He fell onto the couch, much to Akaashi’s surprise.

“What happened?” he asked, closing his book and looking at him.

“Couldn’t get up the fucking hill,” Kenma said, sounding annoyed.

“And your shift?”

“Manager said to stay home.” Kenma sighed, staring up at the ceiling. “I really hate this.”

“This as in…?”

“Everything. Winter. Snow. Not being able to go to work.” He waved his hands in frustration, feeling his stomach twist. He felt bad for not going in. For leaving his manager by himself. He felt a little like a failure for not going in. But it wasnt his fault. There wasn’t anything he could do.

Akaashi nudged him, pulling him from his thoughts. “I think your manager made the best choice.”

Kenma laughed bitterly, closing his eyes. “You just want me here.”

“While that may be true, I also would rather have you here with us than out there in that snow storm.” There was movement on his side and Kenma was pulled into Akaashi’s side. “Makes me feel better knowing that you’re here and safe.” His voice had softened, and Kenma let himself sink into his side.

“I feel bad for not going in,” he muttered.

Akaashi ran a hand through his hair, pulling him closer. “You shouldn’t. Your car sucks and the weather sucks even more.”

“I know but-“

“No buts. It’s better that you’re here than out. Okay?” Kenma didn’t say anything, and Akaashi poked his shoulder. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. Now come on, I’m tired and I know you are, too. And I’m sure Bokuto is lonely.”

Kenma snorted, shaking his head a little. “I doubt he’s even noticed I’m gone.”

“No, but still. He’d appreciate having us with him when he wakes up.”

They got up, turning lights off as they walked to a sleeping Bokuto, and curled up under the blanket with him. Kenma, for his credit, fell asleep after Akaashi, if only by a few seconds.

-.-.-

When he woke up next, Bokuto was up and about, and Akaashi was still asleep next to him. As much as he wanted to stay in bed with him, he was hungry and could smell Bokuto cooking. So he dragged himself to the kitchen and leaned against Bokuto, watching him cook.

“Morning there kitten,” he said, leaning over to kiss the top of his head. “I thought you had work today.”

Kenma groaned, hiding his face in Bokuto’s side. “Couldn’t get up the hill because of the snow, so my manager gave me the day off.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Bokuto said, reaching around him to grab a plate from the counter.

“How is it now?” Kenma mumbled.

“Because you get to have a snow day at home with Akaashi and me.”

He shook his head. “That sounds like something Kuroo would say.”

“And I’m sure he would’ve said it if he were home,” Bokuto laughed. “Breakfast is ready, come on.” A plate was pushed into his hands, and Kenma stood up straight, following Bokuto to the living room. “Besides, and I’m sure Akaashi already told you this, but it’s safer you’re home, given your piece of crap car.”

“He did indeed say something similar,” Kenma said, sitting against the arm of the couch, his legs tucked under him. Bokuto sat opposite him, one leg bent and the other hanging off the couch.

“Because it’s true. This isn’t weather you go out in.” Kenma hummed, taking a bite of his food. Bokuto did the same, and their conversation died off a little while they ate.

They could hear the wind blowing outside, the windows rattling a little and the snow hitting the glass. It sounded the way sugar did when being poured into a container. Kenma glanced behind him, sighing as he saw only white through the windows. “I hope it clears soon,” he said quietly.

Akaashi woke up an hour later, hair disheveled, and he rubbed his eyes, joining them on the couch. “Did you get enough sleep?” Bokuto asked, passing him a cup of coffee.

“When do I ever?” he sighed, taking the cup and taking a long drink.

Kenma snickered, earning a glare. “This is what you get for not sleeping last night.”

“Oh hush. You do this too, you know.”

“Yeah, but I at least don’t look like death because of it.”

Akaashi opened his mouth to retort, but Bokuto’s laugh cut him off. It made Kenma snicker again, and Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.” He looked behind Kenma, frowning a little. “Is Kuroo going to be able to get home in this weather?”

The humour drained from Kenma, and he bit his lip. “I hope so. I’d hate for him to be stranded at the airport.”

“The snow should clear up in a few hours, and when it does, we can get him,” Bokuto said, giving them a reassuring smile. Kenma was a little doubtful, but he nodded, turning to look at the snow.

-.-.-

The snow did indeed clear up much sooner than Kenma had thought.

When he looked out the window, the world was covered in white. If his windshield was anything to go off of, he guessed they’d gotten at least four inches of snow, if not more. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

“There’s no moving your car until they plow the roads,” Bokuto said, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Kenma leaned against his chest, glaring at the snow. “And I doubt you or Akaashi will be able to get your cars out, even after they plow the roads.”

“No, I don’t think so. Our only hope of rescuing Kuroo is your car, and even that’s iffy.”

Kenma sighed again, falling more against Bokuto. “I really hate winter.”

“I know.”

They moved to the couch, Kenma curled against Bokuto, and they watched a movie, waiting for the inevitable sound of the plow scraping away at the road. It wasn’t until the credits started rolling that they heard it. They turned another movie on, waiting for them to make a couple passes before making any attempt to get Kenma’s car out of the snow.

Kenma gave Bokuto the keys and followed him outside. The snow was much deeper than he’d though. It reached a few inches past his ankles, and every step felt like walking on ice. He fell more than once, and his legs were freezing by the time they got to his car.

Bokuto scrapped the snow from the windshield, letting Kenma stay in the car and warm up, and he laughed a little at the face Bokuto made when he uncovered his side. Bokuto blew him a kiss, and he shook his head, blowing him one back. The smile he got was worth the embarrassment he felt.

He was back in the car a few minutes later, tossing the ice scraper into the bacseat. “Alright, now comes the fun part.” Bokuto cranked the wheel to the side and revved the engine. The car moved a few inches before getting stuck. He put the car in reverse and tried, sending them back a few inches before getting stuck again.

It went on like this for a few minutes, Bokuto growing more and more frustrated, until they weren’t making anymore progress. “Shit,” he said, putting the car in park.

“I can try to get some of the snow away from the tires,” Kenma said, already getting out of the car. The wind bit at his face, but he ignored it. He was focused on getting as much snow away from the front wheels as he could.

Not that it did much. There was too much snow between the storm and the plows. He made enough progress for Bokuto to reverse a couple feet before getting stuck. Bokuto tried to drive forward, but the wheel’s were stuck in the snow.

As fate would have it, a truck had driven by as Bokuto got out to examine the wheels. The driver got out and walked over to Bokuto. “Do you need any help?”

“Actually, yeah. Is there any way you can pull us out of the snow? Car doesn’t have four wheel drive, so we’re kind of stuck.”

The driver laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I can. Let me pull further up and get you hitched.”

Bokuto nodded, and they got back in the car. The truck drove up in front of them, and the driver got out with a couple straps. He got them hooked to Kenma’s car and gave them a thumbs up. Bokuto gave him one back and put the car in drive. The driver got back in his truck and started driving.

They were out of the snow in a matter of minutes, and Bokuto cheered as they got onto the semi-clear road. He got out and thanked the guy, and Kenma sighed in relief. Bokuto got back in the car and the backed down the rest of the way and onto a side road before starting to drive around the block.

“We are most definitely not getting Kuroo,” Bokuto said, sounding as defeated as Kenma felt. “I’ll see if Daichi can go get him, since he lives closer to the airport and has a better car.”

Kenma nodded, watching the world pass as they drove around the block. Bokuto parked when Kenma normally parked, and they slid their way back to their apartment. Akaashi was there waiting for them.

“I’m glad you guys got out,” he said, arms crossed over his chest.

“We were lucky a truck was driving by. Otherwise we wouldn’t have,” Kenma said, leaning against Bokuto. “Bokuto said he’s gonna see if Daichi can get Kuroo for us.”

Akaashi nodded, and the three of them walked to the living room. Kenma curled into Bokuto’s side, and he could feel himself starting to fall asleep. It wasn’t that it was late, but he had been up far too early that day.

He woke up a couple hours later to Kuroo nudging him awake and leading him to bed. He curled into his side, clutching his shirt tightly. He was glad that he was home safe, because he’d missed him, but he was far too tired to actually do much except try to fall back asleep.

Kuroo whispered something about the snow to him, and he groaned, burying his face further into his side. “Don’t remind me of the snow.”

Kuroo chuckled, holding him close. “I’ll drive us to work tomorrow, okay?” Kenma nodded, and Kuroo kissed the top of his head. “Sleep well kitten.” Kenma nodded again, letting himself fall asleep.


End file.
